Pronto volverá y ya no luchare mas
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Zoro y Nami ahora son amigos; los mejores. Para desgracia de esta, termina enamorada de el; pero Zoro ya esta comprometido a la mejor amiga de Nami. ROBINxZOROxNAMI. AU
1. Pronto volverá y ya no luchare mas

**Pronto volverá y ya no lu****charé más.**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Adevertencia: **RobinxZoroxNami. Rated T y futuros chapters Lemmon.

-.-.-

Zoro era tan buen amigo, pese a que antes siempre peleábamos por tonterías, pese a que pensaba que el era un tonto y un amargado; pero eso cambio, ahora eramos amigos.

Solíamos hacer toda clase de cosas juntos; desde andar juntos patinando, hasta ir a comer helado.

El garaje de Zoro era un desastre, libro y katanas por doquier. Tierra y polvo esparcido por el suelo y por encima de las cajas de cartón llenas de ropa vieja o de chucherías. A Zoro nunca se le dieron las tareas del hogar, pero por fortuna ahí estaba yo.

O eso creía.

Sábado por la mañana, desayunados ya, comenzamos a arreglar el garaje. Sacar cajas, sacudir el polvo, y acomodar los estantes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto? -Pregunté arremangándome el suéter para disponerme a cargar una pequeña caja.

-Bueno, -Escuché que decía mientras sacaba cajas más grandes y las acomodaba sobre otras cajas. -Supongo que lo donaré o lo venderé.

Las puso en el suelo y las miró satisfecho con una sonrisa bien marcada bajo sus verdes ojos. (?)

Sonreí mirándolo y el me volteó a ver. Soplé hacia arriba levantando mi fleco y seguí con mi labor de sacar cajas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? -Me preguntó mientras regresaba al garaje abierto y me miraba de frente.

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura. -Respondí sinceramente dándole la espalda mientras tomaba los extremos de las cajas. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti? -Pregunté dándome la vuelta.

Ya estaba a unos pasos de mí, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora, dejando a luz sus blancas perlas.

Me gustaba mucho estar con él. Lo quería de verdad, estos años en los cuales nos hicimos amigos fueron fantásticos, y alejarme de el, no era una opción en mi vida.

De pronto sonó su teléfono.

No presté atención. Seguramente era una de tantas llamadas remitiéndole algo que ver con el equipo de Kendo del que se encargaba.

Seguí cerrando tapas con un ademán leve y apilé una caja sobre otra sin prestarle atención a la llamada.

-¡Robin!

De inmediato me incorporé y dejé pasmado lo que estaba haciendo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! -Seguí escuchando. -Desearía tanto que... ¿Es-estás hablando en serio?

Entrecerré los ojos bastante desanimada.

-¡¿Vendrás a casa?! -Me mordí los labios.

-Me alegra que vendrás, -dijo feliz. –Te esperaré.

Colgó.

-Nami –Me llamó. Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mi, y un jalón en el brazo que me hizo despertar.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me alejaba y me acercaba contento, como si fuera un niño.

-Robin vendrá, -exclamó sonriendo. –Por fin vendrá.

Sonreí. -Me da mucho gusto. -Susurré con mi sonrisa pequeña y falsa. Zoro sonrío y me soltó saliendo del garaje.

Yo permanecí en las sombras de aquella casa. Estaba triste, realmente quería llorar.

-Me tengo que ir. -Dije saliendo al exterior. El sol entonces me pareció tan agresivo y poderoso. -Quedé de revisar unos asuntos del trabajo antes de medio día.

-Oh, está bien. -Dijo Zoro mirándome con una sonrisa. -Cuídate mucho.

-Gracias. -Dije alejándome de aquel lugar.

Robin era su prometida. Hacía casi dos años se había ido a Italia y nos había dejado a Zoro y a mí. Se mantenían en comunicación constante, a veces eran cartas y otras veces eran llamadas.

¿Por qué me dolía? Yo sabía muy bien que Zoro y Robin se casarían en cuanto ésta volviera de su viaje. Yo mismo había acompañado a Zoro a elegir los anillos y le había ayudado a Robin a cocinar la cena donde Zoro pidió su mano.

Yo sabía muy bien que ambos se amaban.

¿Por qué entonces me tuve que enamorar de Zoro? Si yo sabía cuál era mi lugar.

Intenté ser fuerte pero no pude. Me dolía demasiado.

No había oído el nombre de Robin en cuando menos un par de meses, fue extraño, pero en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto y ahora creo que hasta imaginario; Zoro solamente se desvivía para mí.

Me llevaba a donde yo quería, me compraba cosas tan estúpidas como una llavero con mi nombre, nieve de sabores; cada vez que decía "Tengo ganas de…" siempre me cumplía mis caprichos.

-.-.-

No había visto a Zoro en casi una semana.

De cierto modo no me preocupaba, sabía que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando todo para la llegada de Robin.

Simplemente intenté olvidarme de él, pero me resultaba imposible.

Yo había dedicado todo mi tiempo a mi trabajo; hacía meses que no me sentía tan ocupada a propósito; ordenaba papeles, enviaba mensajeros y aprobaba órdenes que no requerían de gran ciencia. Todo a razón para no pensar más en Zoro.

Sin embargo, a los pocos días recibí una llamada suya.

Estaba en plena jornada laboral cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo del suéter. Lo tomé y miré el número.

No me gustó nada lo que vi.

"_¿Qué quiere Zoro?"_Pensé.

Dudé en contestar, de verdad no quería.

Dejé el teléfono sobre mi escritorio y seguí acomodando papeles. Éste siguió meneándose unos segundos y se detuvo; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando nuevamente zumbó y siguió vibrando.

Entrecerré los ojos con una mueca de desagrado y solté los papeles; conocía lo suficiente a Zoro como para saber que si no respondía en diez minutos; él sería capaz de irme a buscar a cualquier lugar que yo frecuentara hasta dar conmigo.

Me quise evitar problemas, y mejor lo confronté.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté una vez que alcé la cubierta y me pegué el teléfono al oído.

-¿Dónde estás? -Preguntó él un poco molesto.

-En el trabajo. -Respondí intentando no enojarme. Menee los ojos hacia arriba y desee que colgara.

-¿A qué hora sales? -Me preguntó menos molesto.

-No sé, tengo mucho trabajo, te veo después. -Respondí y colgué al instante.

De verdad no quería tenerlo frente a mí, tal vez era cobarde no darle la cara, pero no quería saber más nada de él.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento para ir a trabajar; Zoro estaba parado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Me sobresalté y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté sin dejar de verlo sorprendida.

-Ah, es que han pasado casi cinco días desde que no nos vemos y eso obviamente no está bien. -Me dijo sonriente y me agarró del brazo sacándome de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunté mirándolo confundida.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar. -Me dijo acercándome a su costado y aferrando fuertemente mi brazo. -Quiero que sea nuestro secreto.

-Sí-sí, está bien. -Dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Algo en mí sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero ya no podía evitarlo.

Tal vez si le decía que tenía que trabajar… Pero obviamente no me creería.

Fuimos en su auto hasta el centro de la ciudad. Durante el trayecto parecía bastante sonriente y no decía nada al respecto del paseo. Yo simplemente tenía la cabeza baja y miraba mis pálidas manos cubiertas hasta la mitad del dorso por mi suéter. No quería hablar, no tenía ganas.

De pronto sentí que volteaba y me miraba.

-¿Te sucede algo? -Preguntó.

-¿Ah? No, nada. No te preocupes. -Mentí.

Separé mis manos y apoyé el codo derecho sobre el borde de la ventanilla abierta. Recargué la barbilla en la palma de la mano y fingí estar concentrada en cualquier cosa.

Después de conducir por unos cuantos minutos más, llegamos a una bonita y pequeña tienda.

-Hemos llegado. -Dijo desabrochándose el cinturón y bajando del auto. Entorné la vista y pude notar que era una tienda de bodas. Era lógico.

Me desabroché el cinturón y abrí la puerta temblando.

-Lo mejor será que te ayude. –Susurré. Y caminé rodeando el auto para subir a la acera y encontrarme con él.

Entramos antecedidos por el sonido de una pequeña campanilla. Y un agradable olor indescriptible como el de las tiendas se esparció por el aire.

Había algunas felices parejas eligiendo argollas, otras más mirando catálogos para decidir sus vacaciones y algunas más estaban eligiendo de entre cientos de modelos diferentes; sus invitaciones de boda.

-Ven, necesito tu opinión en muchas cosas. -Escuché que me decía y me dio un golpe en la espalda para entusiasmarme.

-Claro. -Dije sin interés. Y con un gran dolor en mi cuerpo.

Nos acercamos hasta el mostrador y tomó una carpeta blanca con un rotulado en cursivas doradas: "Invitaciones" La abrió y contempló con mueca de satisfacción.

Yo simplemente intentaba no llorar.

-¿Cuál crees que sea más de su agrado? -Me preguntó pasando las hojas enmicadas con bonitos modelos de tarjetitas y sobres incrustados.

-Yo creo que eso deberías verlo con ella. -Dije mirando hacia otro lado. -No tardará en llegar y creo que esa clase de cosas deben de verse entre pareja.

Aún no sé como pude terminar de decir la oración sin echarme a llorar.

-Tienes razón. -Me dijo cerrando la carpeta. -Entonces ven.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me llevo rápidamente hasta una mesita con varios modelos de vajillas. Estaba tan contento que tomaba las cajas y las examinaba minuciosamente, tomaba los platos sueltos y los revisaba intentando pensar en cómo seguramente se verían en el anaquel de su futura casa.

Tomé mis costados con los brazos entrelazados y miraba al suelo de madera color pasta. Quería largarme lo más pronto posible.

-¿Crees que si las compro ahora será muy precipitado? -Escuché que me preguntaba sin dejar de sostener un bonito plato blanco extendido.

-Yo sigo diciendo lo mismo. -Le respondí mirando a los tazoncitos que se encontraban acomodados monamente en la mesa.

Zoro pareció desilusionarse.

-Al menos veamos lo que podría regalarle. -Sonrió. -¿Te parece?

-Como quieras. -Dije con la mano sobre mi cabello.

Nos acercamos al costado del mostrador y nos sentamos en unos pequeños sillones color verde limón. Frente a éstos había una pequeña mesita sintética color metal, a la altura de mi cintura, y varios folletos y catálogos sobre ella.

Tomó algunos y miró encantado.

-Vaya, tal vez un viaje a Francia le guste. -Dijo leyendo toda una columna dedicada a la introducción de Paris, con una enorme fotografía de la Torre Eiffel de cerca. No dije nada, simplemente me enredaba el cabello que tenía en el hombro con el dedo índice y esperaba tristemente a que nos fuéramos.

-Tal vez España... -Empezó a decir más para sí mismo que para mí. -Alemania... nunca me gustó mucho ese país... -Cambió la hoja. -Bélgica... Suiza... ¡Holanda!... No, no me gustaría pasar una luna de miel en Holanda.

-Tal vez si la llevo a la playa esté contenta.

-Yo creo que estará contenta a cualquier lugar donde ambos estén juntos. -Dije limpiándome una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo Zoro como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy valioso.

Cerró el catálogo y se puso de pie. Sentí que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. No era para menos.

-Hora de irnos. -Dijo adelantándose.

Yo me quedé sentada limpiándome el rostro y exhalé. Me di prisa y lo alcancé mientras él estaba mirando pastelerías del otro lado de la acera.

-El pastel. -Dijo susurrando.

Yo mejor rodee el auto y abrí la puerta para meterme. Cuando él entró y se colocó el cinturón; parecía tener un semblante de desconfianza en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? -Le pregunté cruzada de brazos y piernas con el cinturón ya puesto.

-No, nada. -Me dijo y encendió el auto. Asentí con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, es cierto. -Dijo alzando el dedo índice con una gran sonrisa. -Lo olvidaba, mañana quiero que me acompañes a ver la iglesia y de una vez veremos si podemos arreglar la hora.

-Tengo trabajo. -Le respondí.

-Entonces pasaré por ti. -Me sonrió. -No hay nada que no tenga solución.

-Por supuesto. -Dije con esa sonrisa pequeña y falsamente entusiasta.

-Gracias. -Me dijo sincera y dulcemente. Me tomó del hombro y suspiró. -Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estar? -Dije intentando mantener mi sonrisa.

Zoro pareció satisfecho y entonces dirigió la vista al frente nuevamente.

Yo voltee el rostro y soporté todo el camino a casa, aquel horrible dolor que crecía cada día que pasaba, y cada momento que pasaba con él.

Mirando de lejos cómo empezaba a construir su felicidad con alguien más que no era yo.

Pero yo era su amiga.

Y esa era mi única función.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Felicidad y Amor

**Felicidad y Amor.**

**Notas:**Os quiero agradecer a todos los Anónimos y a las otras personas que dejaron sus reviews. Me han inspirado para seguir con esta historia. Se los agradezco demasiado.

**Capitulo II**

Día tras día, Zoro seguía llevándome a la tienda de bodas.

Cada vez era más y más doloroso ver como planeaba su boda, y como felizmente le contaba todo a Robin por teléfono. Sentía que ya no podía más.

Todo, y lo único que hicimos por semanas fue ir y venir, arreglar y canelar detalles, llamar e visitar tiendas- Yo seguía sin entender porqué pasaba por mí a casa o al trabajo.

Mi compañía le era muy valiosa, según decía. Y yo solamente podía asentir con mi sonrisa falsa, mientras por dentro me ardía el corazón.

Después de todo, Robin no pudo regresar cuando dijo, y por ello Zoro, aunque estaba triste; pero aun veía ese retraso como una valiosa oportunidad de mejorar los detalles de la boda.

Él estaba feliz, más comenzó a notar mi tristeza, mientras yo trataba de engañarlo sonriendo lo mejor que podía. Y había veces en las que se detenía a preguntar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntaba de pronto al verme de reojo mientras conducía de regreso a casa o en el trayecto a revisar alguna otra cuestión de la boda.

-Nada. No es nada. –Respondía siempre encerrando una mano con otra y con la cabeza baja. –Problemas pequeños, el trabajo, tonterías, pronto pasará.

Estaba decidida a poner distancia; inventé que tenía que cubrir turnos extra en mi trabajo, y que sería imposible acompañarlo. Se decepcionó, pero terminó asintiendo.

Obviamente que no era cierto, y naturalmente cuando salí de mi trabajo a la hora que me correspondía; no me fui sin antes verdaderamente ofrecerme para cubrir un turno al día siguiente.

Y por ello tampoco lo vi después.

Así fue como empecé a alejarme de Zoro, argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo y de verdad trabajando por dos personas al día.

Pero de verdad no me importaba, era menos doloroso que acompañarlo y saber que todo ello era para alguien más.

Había veces en las que me llamaba y me cntaba todo lo que sucedía con respecto a su boda. Por ello también deje de responder el teléfono.

¿Qué más daba? Igual empezó a dejar de llamarme. Y entonces me di cuenta de que iba a desaparecer de mi lado por su propia voluntad.

Creí que Robin había llegado finalmente y entonces me resigné finalmente a dejar de verlo.

No supe nada de Zoro en casi una semana. Él no volvió a llamar, no volvió a buscarme ni a casa ni al trabajo. Era obvio que Robin había vuelto y le dedicaba toda su atención a ella.

Y se había olvidado de mí.

-.-.-

Una tarde mientras me dirigía a cubrir un segundo turno; miré hacia un pequeño establecimiento.

Siempre supe que estaba ahí, pero jamás lo había notado. Se me ocurrió una gran idea, y entré intentando sonreír.

Entré sosteniéndome los costados con los brazos entrelazados y la cabeza baja mientras mi cabello se encargaba de cubrirme el rostro.

Recuerdo que me senté en una bonita y amplia silla de madera barnizada con el asiento tejido lindamente. Frente a un escritorio lleno de folletos y un agradable sujeto no mayor que yo; quien estaba detrás de él y me miraba muy entusiasmado.

-¿Su primera vez? -Me preguntó felizmente.

-Sí. -Dije soltándome los costados y colocando ambas manos en los brazos de la silla. -Sí, es la primera vez.

-Entonces, déjeme decirle que en cuanto usted lo necesite, podrá hacer efectiva su compra.

Sonreí como no había sonreído en varios días. Me apoyé entusiasmada en los extremos de la silla e hice el cuerpo para adelante.

Y entusiasmada pasé el resto de la tarde mirando catálogos completos de cientos de casas bonitas.

Y tras una semana de haber visitado aquel lugar; sentía que ya tenía el dinero suficiente.

Estaba dispuesta a elegir una fecha para la mudanza. Pero lo olvidé por compromisos que ya me había hecho en el trabajo. Pasé demasiado tiempo en él que entonces me sentí aliviado.

Pronto todo estaría bien otra vez.

-.-.-

Encendí la televisión desganada y me serví un vaso de leche fría.

Me senté en una silla frente a la barra de la cocina y menee mi cabello de adelante hacia atrás mientras miraba las noticias.

Toquidos al otro lado de la puerta resonaron.

-Nami, abre. -Zoro se escuchaba bastante normal.

Exhalé nada contenta de escucharlo y apagué el televisor. Me acerqué a la puerta y giré la perilla esperando ver a Robin con él.

Pero entonces vi a Zoro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña caja blanca atada con una cinta naranja. La tomaba con ambas manos y la sostenía frente a él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Dijo alegre y entró a la casa.

Quería llorar. -Lo recordaste. -Sonreí cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo querías que lo olvidara? -Preguntó algo acongojado, colocando la caja sobre la barra y sentándose en un banco.

Sentí que tenía los ojos llorosos y me los restregué con las mangas del suéter aferradas por mis puños.

Zoro me apartó las manos y me quitó el cabello del rostro.

-No tienes porque estar así. -Dijo dulcemente. -Hoy es tu cumpleaños y debes de estar feliz.

Asentí cerrando los ojos e intentando sonreír. Me tomó de las muñecas y me acercó a la barra. Sacó un pequeño y bonito pastel de helado de la caja y me miró.

-Antes que nada, Nami, quiero pedirte una disculpa. -Me dijo.

Yo solo atiné a decir un leve "¿Eh?", confundida.

-Te he hecho a un lado en este tiempo, no he preguntado siquiera como has estado, ni siquiera te he llamado. Solamente me he dedicado a los asuntos del compromiso.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte. -Dije. -Es tu boda, y nunca es demasiado tiempo para dedicarse a ella.

-Aún así, tú eres muy importante para mí. -Sonrió.

Esa noche fue tan hermosa. Reímos y conversamos como tanto solíamos hacerlo. Fue realmente maravilloso. Zoro era tan lindo, estaba tan a gusto con él.

Bromeábamos y hacíamos toda clase de comentarios absurdos como tanto solíamos hacerlo.

El pastel de helado era tan delicioso, e incluso comimos algo que ambos preparamos porque seguíamos teniendo hambre. Fue tan divertido.

Sonó su teléfono.

-Es Robin. -Dijo mirándolo.

Desvié la mirada. Mi tiempo se había terminado. Era una verdadera pena.

-Ya hablaremos después. -Escuché que decía.

Asentí con la cabeza esperando a que se despidiera.

-Por lo pronto dime, ¿Qué haremos en las vacaciones?

Me despabilé por completo al oír la pregunta. Meneé la cabeza y me encontré con un Zoro sonriente que guardaba su teléfono y recargaba los codos sobre la barra; apoyando su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Mirándome sonrientemente.

-¿Por qué no contestaste? -Pregunté. Estaba demasiado confundida.

-Porque estoy contigo. -Dijo. -Robin puede esperar esta y las veces que sean necesarias.- Incluso apagó el teléfono. Sonreí, casi reía de tan maravillosa que me sentía.

Me estaba dando un lugar que no creía merecer, más bien no entendía qué clase de lugar en su vida era ese.

Y seguimos riendo como antes de que Robin llamara, y mucho antes de recordar que existía siquiera.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Love's life

**(A/N:) **Lo siento por todos aquellos que esperaban un capítulo más largo, me dí la tarea de corregir los dos capítulos anteriores, es por eso de la tardanza. Además, quisiera su ayuda para escoger un título nuevo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!

**Un momento de silencio por todas las personas afectadas, directa o indirectamente en los atentados del 11 de Septiembre.**

**-.-.-**

**Capítulo III**

**O**cho de la mañana, en punto. Era temprano. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar con mayor fuerza, y los suaves murmullos del viento seguían avanzando por entre las ramas de los arboles del parque.

Recibí una llamada de Zoro, poco antes de las nueve.

"_-Robin llamó, dijo que llegaría a las nueve. –suspiró feliz."_

Mientas mi corazón ardía y se rompía en pedazos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear a alguien. –Q-ue bien. –titubeé un poco.

Tragué saliva, sentí las cálidas lagrimas pasar por encima de mis rosadas mejillas.

-Paso por ti en media hora –avisó riendo. –Tienes que estar conmigo, con nosotros.

Robin llegaba a las _nueve y algo_. Quería vernos a Zoro y a mi, lógico, ¿No? Ella era mi mejor amiga, y junto a Zoro, los tres éramos inseparables.

Robin viajó a Italia a estudiar arquitectura.

Un mes antes de que ella se fuera, yo había acompañado a Zoro a comprar los anillos de matrimonio.

Aun recuerdo cuando yo misma le ayudé a preparar a Robin una cena especial antes de que se marchará a Italia a estudiar, una cena especial para Zoro.

Cuando esa cena que ambas preparamos era aquella en la cual Robin decía que algo bueno pasaría, en la cual yo decía no saber nada.

En la cual Zoro pediría la mano de Robin sin que ella supiera. Y en la que yo sería muy feliz viéndolos amarse.

¿Lo recuerdan? Cuando nos despedimos esa mañana en el aeropuerto. Cuando prometimos volver a vernos, volver juntos a pasear por la playa.

Y yo estaba muy feliz por ustedes. Porque serían pareja y porque yo solo era su amiga.

Es por eso que yo no me puedo meter entre Robin y Zoro. Porque aquí la única culpable soy yo. Y por esa razón iré al aeropuerto a recibirla junto a Zoro…

Como tanto soñamos que lo haríamos.

_**Continuará…**_

**-.-.-**

**(A/N:) **Mañana o pasado mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer :)


	4. Por fin

**¡Holis gente! **Se que me odian por no actualizar cuando lo prometí, pero de verdad, tuve un gran bloqueo y las ideas se me fueron. Tenía un medio-capítulo escrito, pero no me gustó y lo borré. Además estuve en semana de exámenes y la escuela no me deja ni respirar.

Estoy tratando un nuevo estilo de escritura, así que díganme ¿Qué tal está? **¿Mejoré o Empeore?**

* * *

**Por fin.**

* * *

Se me estaba haciendo tarde. Eran las 8: 50 y Robin se suponía que estaría allí a las nueve en punto.

No tenía ganas de ir, en realidad, ni siquiera tenía ganas de haberme despertado el día de hoy. Quería seguir durmiendo.

Suspiré pesadamente. Tomé mi Jersey rosa del estante y me arregle bien el cabello. Salí rápido de casa para poder llegar a tiempo.

-.-.-

Caminaba por los extensos pasillos del aeropuerto, con la cabeza gacha y llena de negativos pensamientos. Quería ver a Robin, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Levanté un poco la vista y allá a lo lejos, pude ver a Zoro, así que me apresuré a grandes zancadas.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, le toqué el hombro levemente, llamándole la atención hacia mi persona.

-Nami, -soltó el aliento mientras con los ojos cerrados se tomaba el pecho. –Me asustaste. –yo simplemente sonreí.

-Llegas tarde.

Lo miré a los ojos, yo sabía que era tarde, pero Robin aún no estaba ahí, así que ¿Por qué apresurarme?

No conteste a su comentario, solo asentí levemente la cabeza.

Lamí mis labios resecos y entreabrí la boca, buscando un tema de conversación para poder hablar con él un tiempo antes de que Robin llegara y se robará toda su atención.

-Eh, Z-zoro… -Dije levemente. Más no me contestó, lo cual me sorprendió un poco. Volteé mi cabeza hacia él, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Curiosa, volteé también a donde estaba mirando, y pude ver a Robin saliendo de una puerta.

A Zoro no le importo lo que la gente –y yo- pensarán de él, por lo que corrió hacia Robin con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa sincera, una de las que hace mucho no veía.

Cerré el puño de mi mano fuertemente mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Dolía.

Dolía poder ver a Zoro abrazando y besando a Robin.

Como dolía. Podría jurar que de verdad, el corazón se me estaba desgarrando.

Las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir de mis ojos. Las gotitas se asomaban por el contorno de mis orbes acarameladas, dejando _al aire_ mi sufrimiento.

Tomados de la mano, Zoro y Robin regresaron a donde yo. Y con una sonrisa Robin me tomó en brazos y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, murmurando un suave: "Volví"-

Por fin mis lágrimas salieron y escaparon. No podía detenerlas ahora. Pero esta vez, lloraba de felicidad. Porque ahora Robin, mi amiga, había regresado.

Y por más que el corazón me ardiera y el estómago se me revolviera, yo estaba feliz por ella. Por ambos.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?, -Zoro rompió el silencio que había entre nosotros. –Hace mucho que no salimos juntos. Iremos al parque y después al cine, ¿Les parece?

Me limpié las lagrimas con el ante mano, no quería ir. Claro, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero no creo que pudiese haber aguantado verlos más tiempo.

Un dolor de cabeza terrible me atormentaba. La vista comenzó a nublárseme y tenía el estómago hecho un lío. Sería mejor ir a casa.

-Yo paso, -dije. –Deberían de pasar ustedes dos tiempo juntos llevan años sin verse.

Zoro iba a protestar, pero Robin intervino asintiendo y diciendo unas cuantas palabras, por lo que Zoro se quedó callado.

Caminé, sonriéndoles, hacia la puerta de salida del aeropuerto, deseándoles un buen día a ambos y que se la pasaran bien.

-.-.-

Me saqué las llaves del bolsillo y traté de abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil.

La mano me temblaba y la llave, por más que trataba, simplemente estaba en mi contra y se reusaba a entrar.

Cansada de todo eso, tiré las llaves al suelo y me dejé caer de bruces frente a la puerta blanca de mi casa.

Ahí comencé a llorar de nuevo. Vaya, ¿Cuántas veces había llorado ya?

Con mi celular, escogí un cierto número telefónico y marqué.

Después de un rato de charla, el sujeto me dio una fecha para ir a visitarlo y con una sonrisa fingida colgué.

Tomé nuevamente mis llaves. Las manos ya no me temblaban, y metí la llave en el cerrojo, abriendo la blanca puerta de mi casa.

Entré tirando as llaves y mi Jersey en el sofá, yendo directo a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Mi estómago, como dije antes, estaba revuelto y tal vez con un vaso de leche se calmaría.

Al final me decidí por un té y lo serví en una linda taza celeste, un recuerdo de mi hermana Nojiko, quien muy amablemente me la obsequió el día de mi cumpleaños.

Con mi taza de té me senté en el sofá a leer, pero casi inmediatamente me quedé profundamente dormida con el libro en el regazo.

-.-.-

Zoro y Robin siguieron llamándome durante unos cuantos días para invitarme a salir con ellos. Obviamente siempre declinaba. Estaba más que ocupada escogiendo mi nueva casa, comprando adornos y buscando semillas y flores para plantar en mi nuevo jardín.

Dejé de verlos todo ese tiempo, porque de verdad necesitaba mi nuevo hogar, estar alejada de ellos por un tiempo y encontrar algo nuevo en el mi muy pronta nueva casa.

Tardé más de lo esperado, pues la casa estaba pintada de blanco y yo la quería modificar para que estuviera color naranja.

También quería escoger una mascota, pero el tiempo me faltó, dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que comencé con la nueva casa, y mañana tendría que hacerme cargo de la mudanza.

La mascota podía esperar.

-.-.-

Al siguiente día madrugue y comencé con las labores que me había prometido cumplir.

Saqué en cajas todo lo que necesitaría. Acomodé sábanas y colchones en una caja, y mi ropa en otra. Barrí y limpie el suelo de mi casa, asegurarme de dejar todo en orden.

También limpie las ventanas de los cuartos y sacudí la tierra de los estantes.

La mañana se pasó rápido, para cuando me dí cuenta ya pasaban más de las diez de la noche.

Cargué caja tras caja, estaba exhausta. Demasiado trabajo para mi sola era una gran cantidad de cansancio empaquetado en cajas.

Saqué las últimas bolsas de ropa que tenía adentro y las metí en el camión de mudanza. Me sacudí las manos en el pantalón y cansada sonreí mirando mi antigua casa.

Estaba decidida a no volver más. Cuando Zoro y Robin se casarán y yo cumpliera con ir a verles, desaparecería ahora si, por completo.

El viento comenzaba a soltarse y la fresca brisa chocaba contra mi piel. Me dio un escalofrió y decidí entrar por ultimo a recoger mi celular y mi chaqueta.

Apresurada corrí adentro y los tome, colocándome sobre los hombros la chaqueta y sintiendo su cálida protección en mis brazos y espalda.

Despacio salí de la casa, cerré la puerta con llave y me dí la vuelta.

Parado allí, enfrente del camión de mudanzas entraba Zoro, quien sorprendido giró a verme.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a mí. Tomándome de los hombros me jaló fuertemente lastimándome y apretándome.

-¿Qué es todo esto Nami?, -dijo casi gritándome en la cara. – ¡Explícame lo que está pasando!

Me quedé sin palabras, esto no se supone que pasaría. Se suponía que Zoro no sabría sobre mí en mucho tiempo y sobre todo, no sabría sobre mi mudanza.

Asustada, traté de zafarme de sus fuertes brazos pero fue inútil. Volví a intentar unas veces más, mientras Zoro enfadado seguía preguntándome que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Moví mis brazos hacía arriba y después hacia abajo con fuerza, soltándome del agarre del otro.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, caí al suelo y retrocedí como pude, apoyándome en la puerta.

La faceta que ahora mostraba Zoro era una de tristeza, me rompió el corazón. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. La mudanza estaba casi completa, y no me detendría ahora.

Agaché el rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas, y con un leve murmuro, Zoro se acerco a mí.

-¿Porqué me haces esto, Nami?


	5. Piensa antes de hablar

**¡Lo siento gente! Eh sido una muy terrible persona, por no actualizar rápido. Pero enserio, disculpenme. **  
**Por más que tarde en actualizar, NO abandonaré ninguna de mis historias. Que les quede claro. **

**Mil disculpas. **

* * *

-¿Porqué me haces esto, Nami? –me dejó sin aliento. Me lo dijo con una cara seria, mientras se mordía el labio fuerte para no llorar.

Me puse de pie.

Corrí hacia mi puerta y la abrí tan rápido como pude. Zoro llegó tras de mí unos segundos después, impidiéndome cerrarla por completo.

Con todas mis fuerzas empuje contra él.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!

-¡Nami, no me hagas esto! –su voz se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal, sus palabras no eran las mismas; no, eran amargas, envueltas en una tristeza, en una decepción.

Empujé una vez más y esta vez escuché un fuerte click afirmándome que la puerta se había cerrado, y al lado opuesto de ésta se escuchaban fuertes retumbes.

Le puse seguro. No quería ver a Zoro.

Me tiré al suelo, mis puños estaban cerrados. Los nudillos se me habían puesto blancos de tanto apretarlos, y mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Mi pecho dolía demasiado. Era como si una mano tomase mi corazón y lo apretara fuerte, muy fuerte que incluso se me hiciera difícil inhalar y exhalar aire.

Mis rodillas temblaban cada vez Zoro tocaba la puerta, y mi estomago ardía cuando él gritaba que le abriera, que quería hablar conmigo.

Pero no había nada de que hablar, me mudaría aunque él no quisiera. Él tenía a Robin, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto más difícil?

Después de eso, escuché los pasos de Zoro alejarse de mi portal, no recuerdo nada más. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida. Con una mano en el pecho, y con los ojos aún llorosos.

-.-.-

-Buen día, señorita. ¿Esta ya todo listo? –preguntó el hombre encargado de la mudanza, pasándome unos papeles a firmar. Asentí sin muchas ganas de hablar, y firme los papeles.

Subí a la camioneta la última caja de ropa, y me subí al taxi que me esperaba.

Después de dos horas de viaje, pude ver a lo lejos, mi nuevo hogar.

Era una casa pequeña, morada, al lado de un arroyuelo.

Inmediatamente me enamoré de ese lugar.

Era regocijador. Con un ambiente agradable, florecillas de colores adornaban las orillas de las casas, los pájaros volaban libres por el cielo, y las personas charlaban entre ellas, como si no existiera ningún mal.

De mi bolso de mano, saqué las llaves nuevas de la casa que ahora me pertenecía.

Abrí la puerta, mire los interiores de las habitaciones y sonreí.

Tenía que comenzar mi vida de nuevo.

El camión de mudanzas ya había llegado, y había puesto todas las cajas en el portal de mi casa.

-Manos a la obra, Nami. –me dije.

Me arremangue las mangas, y me até el cabello en una diminuta coleta dispuesta a terminar todo eso en un solo día.

-.-.-

Dos meses.

Dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Robin y a Zoro.

Supuse que ya no faltaba mucho para su boda. Solo estaba esperando a que me llevaran la invitación de bodas.

Sería la primera persona en felicitarlos por su unión, los abrazaría fuerte y no me permitiría ser egoísta, así que les regalaría una verdadera sonrisa.

Mi regalo sería el más grande, con más amor.

Cuando la boda se terminara, les daría mis mejores deseos y un "_vivan felices para siempre, juntos_".

Después, me iría de sus vidas. Y esta vez para siempre.

Y cuando llegara a casa, me soltaría en llanto. Lloraría por días, al ser incapaz de ser feliz con él, y también lloraría porque se que Zoro y Robin estarán juntos y a pesar de que yo ya no los pueda volver a ver nunca más, sé que van a ser felices.

Salí de casa, con mi material de pintura.

Desde que llegué aquí, supe que tendría que hacer algo con mi tiempo libre, por lo que decidí probar con pintura.

Las cosas que pintaba no eran unas famosas obras de arte, pero me permitían perderme en la belleza de la naturaleza cuando me sentaba en mi viejo banco de madera a pintar lo que podía ver.

Con mi pincel, cogí un poco de amarillo, mezclándolo con rojo. Estaba pintando un hermoso atardecer.

Los trazos que dejaba fueron opacados por una sombra. Aún era de día, con el sol apenas ocultándose.

Giré mi cabeza y miré por encima del hombro. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y mi boca balbuceo incoherencias.

Me puse de pie como pude y miré al hombre que estaba frente a mí a los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Nami. –murmuró fuertemente, y dio unos pasos más hacía mi.

Me alejé un poco, aún sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Zoro. –dije sonriendo después. –Creí que la boda sería en una semana más, a que no pudieron aguantarse ya, ¿Verdad? ¿Has traído mi invitación?- pregunté ansiosa.

"-Estoy emocionada, -volví a hablar al ver que Zoro no se animaba a darme la noticia de su compromiso. -¿En que salón será? ¿Ya tienen la comida lista, los platillos, las cucharas, manteles y servilletas? Todo tiene que ser perfecto, es tu boda. Además, seguro que muchos amigos suyos estarán allí para felicitarlos, al igual que yo.

Zoro se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarme del brazo y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Vamos Zoro, entrégame la invitación. De seguro aún les quedan muchas más por repartir.

-Deja de decir eso. –su voz era profunda, con enojo. -¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo? Traté de buscarte, más en tu oficina me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti, tus amigos no querían decírmelo. Y como vez, después de dos largos meses por fin di contigo; en un pueblo alejado de la cuidad, donde nadie esperaría encontrarte.

Me quedé atónita. Zoro, el Zoro que yo conozco, ¿Se había pasado dos meses enteros buscándome? Eso si que era algo nuevo. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Zoro? Dame ya la maldita invitación. –musité.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? No Nami, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Porque a mi me pasan muchas cosas, me evitas por días, no contestas mis llamadas, mis mensajes los ignoras, me dices que ya no quieres verme, te desapareces por un tiempo, después te mudas. ¿Sabes lo que eh sufrido? Claro que no, no imaginas siquiera como me siento.

Me dejó sin habla.

Con nerviosismo pellizcaba la tela de mi blusón naranja que con mucho esmero me había decidido poner hoy, imaginándome el hermoso día que pasaría. Malo fue que nada de lo que pensé fue cierto.

-Zoro, ¡Dame ya la maldita invitación! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, ignorando todo lo que dijo antes.

-¡Que dejes de decir eso! La boda se canceló. No me casaré con Robin –habló muy de prisa que apenas y pude comprender lo que me decía.

Eso era una mentira, debía de ser una mentira. No podía ser verdad.

No cuando yo ya había decidido alejarme y desearles el ser muy felices.

Una punzada en el pecho me avisó de mis ojos llorosos y que mi labio estaba siendo apretando entre mis dientes, con el solo objetivo de no llorar frente a Zoro.

-¡Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos, Zoro! -le grité girándome dispuesta a entrar a mi hogar, y al querer correr, tropecé con las cajas llenas de botecitos de pintura.

Me asusté al ver como el suelo parecía cada vez estar más cerca de mi, y todo lo que pude hacer fue meter mis brazos al frente para tratar de protegerme.

Esperé el dolor prometiente de la caída, pero nada pasó.

Al abrir los ojos, noté como Zoro estaba más cerca. De hecho, su cabello verdoso hacia cosquillas a mi frente.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, y mirándome fijamente me sonrió. No era su mejor sonrisa, pero sus ojos delataban el dolor que ocultaba tras ellos.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme, usar mi poca fuerza y zafarme de su agarré.

No se si estuvo mal hacerlo, pero me enfadé mucho, le grité tantas cosas y él solo agachó la cabeza.

Viendolo débil frente a mi, no perdí oportunidad de tirarle los botes de pintura, manchandolo de rojo y naranja. Su ropa era nueva, de seguro, pero no me importó.

Estaba tan enojada que no me dí cuenta de todas las cosas hirientes que dije. Fui una tonta, una gran y estúpida tonta.

Al final del día estaba yo allí, parada frente al hombre que amaba, y lo que hize a continuación fue ignorar la sonrisa culpable que me brindaba y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse.

…

Pensé que al siguiente día regresaría a pedirme disculpas. Espere una semana, quince días, otra semana más y nada.

Y ahora, estoy segura de que Zoro ya no va a regresar, y ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Para pedirme perdón? Claro que no, porque sobre todo, la única culpable que hay aquí soy yo.

Solo yo y nadie más.

Y Díganme ¿Tengo yo la culpa de ser tan tonta? ¿De dejar ir lo que tanto amo? Tal vez.

* * *

**Fecha del siguiente capítulo: 26 de Febrero 2O13. (ese día podrán leer el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por leer).**


	6. Abrazos

**Justo como prometí, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Disculpenme por lo que leerán a continuación, pero era necesario para que la historia se hiciese más amena y a un paso no tan apresurado. **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Abrazos.**

* * *

Desperté malhumorada. Enojada con el mundo entero, me di la vuelta y me hice bolita entre las cobijas, bueno fue que era sábado y no tenía trabajo.

Los dígitos verdes del reloj de mesa divisaban las ocho en punto, demasiado temprano para mi parecer.

Traté de dormir otro rato más; _cinco minutos _me dije.

Me revolqué por más diez minutos, tiré patadas al aire, grité enfadada, y cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar con su molesta alarma, le tiré un almohadazo con todas mis fuerzas. Morfeo debe odiarme, y no solo él, todos deben hacerlo.

Me puse de pie y tomé un blusón amarillo y un pantalón corto negro y me dirigí al baño, azotando la puerta en conjunto.

Una ducha no me vendría mal.

...

Me sequé el cabello, con mi cuerpo envuelto en una toalla blanca, y tomé el cepillo de mi estante rojo y comencé a cepillarme el cabello con calma.

Me quedé pensando en lo que pasó con Zoro, aún me dolía, aún podía sentir el autentico dolor que sentí al verlo tan desdichado y triste por mi culpa.

Mis días sin él no cuentan. Porque él era el único que me hacia verdaderamente feliz; como cuando me llevaba a pasear por las desoladas calles que daban al parque del pueblo y que yo murmuraba que tenía ganas de helado y sin esperarlo, a los quince segundos podía probar la deliciosa esencia de vainilla proveniente del cono de nieve que Zoro me compraba.

¿Por qué? Púes porque Zoro era como mi protector, él que siempre cumplía mis deseos y mis caprichos con tal de verme sonreír, y claro, yo era su niña mimada.

Recuerdo esa vez, cuando llegando a las doce de la noche, frente a la puerta de mi casa, le dije que tenía ganas de un enorme plato de fresas con crema, y él sonriendo y burlándose de mi me dijo "_No tendrás nada, si sigues comiendo de esa forma estarás tan gorda que no cabrás en mis brazos cuando te abrace_".

Me enfurecí mucho, inflé mis morritos y giré mi rostro en otra dirección, desviando mis ojos para no verlo de frente.

Él continuó riendo y después de diez minutos de su burla, estaba yo decidida a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Al girarme, sentí su fuerte mano apretando mi delgado brazo, y me abrazó tímidamente por detrás.

"_Es broma, Nami_." Susurró en mi oído. "_Te querré de todos modos, y si te abrazo créeme que no te dejaré ir_".

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo carmesí, y mis ojos vidriosos brillaban más que nunca.

Zoro es un tonto a veces, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser dulce.

"_¿comiste de más?"_ se rió un poco, al apretarme fuerte la cintura. "_Puedo sentir tu pancita_".

"_¡Idiota!"_ gruñí molesta. "_No eh comido nada aún, ¡¿Qué no vez que debo comer saludable para cuidar mi figura?!_"

"_Ya veo, ¿Cuándo empiezas la dieta? Que por cierto, falta te hace._" Siguió riendo, pero paró en seco cuando mi puño conectó con su quijada y mi siguiente movimiento fue un ágil gancho al hígado.

Sus brazos dejaron de rodearme y se tocó el estomago, tosiendo audible.

"_Nami, Nami_." Dijo en agonía. "_No dejes que nadie te diga gorda, eres hermosa como eres…_" dijo en un suspiro, tratando de meter nuevamente el aire a sus pulmones.

"_Y_ _si alguien te lo dice, llámame, le romperé la cara_" sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, de forma protectora acarició mis cabellos y hundió su nariz en ellos, captando el aroma a coco de mi nuevo shampoo para cabello maltratado.

Después de eso sonreí y cerré la puerta deseándole una buena noche.

Al día siguiente cuando me preparaba el desayuno unos golpecitos llamaron mi atención, alguien estaba tocando a puerta.

Dejé las cucharas y bajé el fuego a la estufa, caminando hacia la puerta mientras me secaba las manos en el mantel rosa que me había puesto para cocinar.

Abrí la puerta, y sin esperarlo, allí estaba Zoro parado junto a mí, y en sus manos tenía una bandeja mediana.

"_¿Qué es eso?,"_ pregunté curiosa. No esperé a escuchar ni un buenos días, la curiosidad había captado mi atención y yo realmente me preguntaba que era lo que tenía Zoro en sus manos.

Solo sonrió y se hizo paso dentro de casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Lo vi olfatear los sartenes, y probar los alimentos con el dedo.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí y destapó la bandeja.

Me acerqué a ver mejor que era lo que tenía; me sorprendí mucho.

"_Come un poco."_ Ofreció pasándome las fresas con crema que había comprado especialmente para mí. Estaba tan feliz.

Comimos los dos juntos, y lo invité a quedarse un rato más, hasta que el almuerzo estuviese listo para que de nuevo pudiéramos comer los dos.

Fui afortunada al ganar la última fresa en el platón.

"_¿Sabes porqué te traje esto?" _

Pensé que quería burlarse de mí por ser tan comelona, lo que me hizo enojarme y bufar. Después se me ocurrió que era para cumplir mi capricho como un hobby suyo.

Las dos opciones fueron desechadas cuando él las escuchó.

"_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? Si comes engordas, así que siendo un buen amigo, eh decidido ayudarte_."Me dejó confundida. No entendía nada. No quería que engordara, pero me traía fresas –las fresas no engordan, pero la crema sí, así que ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso?

"_Tendré que medir cuanto a crecido tu estomago para asegurarme de que no sobrepases tu dieta._" Dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a su pecho.

Me apretó fuerte contra él, y esta vez, no hundió su nariz en mi perfumado cabello, sino en el hueco de mi cuello.

Su respiración agitada daba de golpe contra mí, poniéndome nerviosa.

"_¿Y? ¿Qué tal?"_ pregunté para hacer menos incomoda la situación; no era que estuviera molesta, pero este tipo de cosas no eran las que Zoro suele hacer, me tenía sacada de onda.

"_No lo sé_," este tipo solo me confundía cada vez mas, no entendía ni un coño de lo que hablaba. Era raro, pero lindo a su misma vez. "_No lo sé Nami… Solo quería abrazarte_"

Mi corazón golpeó mi pecho fuertemente, descontrolado y latiendo contento.

Fue la cosa mas linda que me pasó esa semana, ni el aumento de sueldo que mi jefe me dio me puso así, ni la llamada inesperada de mi mejor amigo, ni el boleto de lotería que gané, ni la entrevista de puesto superior que me ofrecieron. Nada de eso se comparaba a la felicidad que el simple recuerdo de eso me ofrecía.

No podía evitarlo, realmente amaba a ese tonto.

Podía ser un cabezotas siempre, pero cuando me molestaba con él parecía un perrito detrás de su dueño, pidiendo disculpas.

Quizá eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de él, sus tiernas palabras, sus leales acciones, sus bromas pesadas, y su forma tan hermosa de pedirme disculpas.

Cuando me abrazaba podía sentir sus musculosos brazos en mi cuerpo, su boca tan cerca de mi oído, y cuando suspiraba sentía su cálido aliento en estos. A veces me apretaba tan fuerte que me dejaba sin aire, y otras era solo un suave sentir de su pecho contra el mío, en donde me dejaba ansiosa y hambrienta de más abrazos.

Triste era que hoy, mi corazón no latía alegre, sino de dolor.

Mis ojos ya no lloran lágrimas, pues parecen derramar sangre. Y mis manos y pies ya no tiemblan, pues parecen haber dejado de funcionar.

Y duele recordar eso.

Dolió y dolerá. Saber que ahora solo puedo abrazarme yo sola.

Sentarme en el suelo, aún envuelta en la toalla, y hundir mi rostro entre mis rodillas, abrazando mis muslos fuerte mente mientras me muerdo el labio y mis amargas lágrimas caen y se rompen en el suelo melocotón de mi triste fachada.

* * *

**Hubiese querido hacerles un cap más largo, pero decidí dejarlo así para poder escribirles el próximo pronto.**

**Próximo capítulo: 5 de Marzo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
